


In Need of Comfort

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair hates watching Sami suffer through her period and knowing she can’t do anything to make it easier, but she has plenty of kisses and words of comfort to spare. Cisgirl!Blam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Comfort

" _Fuck me!_ " Sami yells angrily, kicking her feet out quickly and throwing her head back, face scrunched up in pain. Her arms are wrapped tight around her abdomen and she curls back up into a ball as pain shoots through her groin, burying her face in her pillow.

"Someone's not happy," Blair says as she pushes Sami's bedroom door open and steps inside, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Fuck this fucking shit," Sami grumbles back, not even looking up or attempting to greet her girlfriend. "This sucks so fucking bad oh my god I want to die."

Blair sits down on the edge of the bed, tucking her dress beneath her butt, and leans down to press a kiss to Sami's temple. Sami groans in response and squeezes her eyes shut tighter, curling up even more and clamping her thighs together.

It's not the first time Blair's dealt with Sami on her period, not by a long shot, and Sami's had to deal with Blair numerous times in the past too. But it still makes Blair's heart hurt, watching Sami suffering and knowing that she can't do anything to make it easier for her.

"You don't want to die, honey," she murmurs softly. "It'll be over soon enough."

"But I do, jesus fuck. My ovaries are being stabbed repeatedly by invisible dwarfs. My back has been trampled on by fucking rhinos.  _My vagina feels like it's on fire, Blair._ "

Blair chuckles at that, softly combing her fingertips through Sami's blonde hair. Sami whimpers pathetically, biting her lip and nuzzling her face into her pillow like an upset puppy.

"It'll be okay, baby," Blair coos soothingly, running her hand down Sami's arm and thigh in attempt at comfort before petting her hair again. "It'll be over soon enough, I promise."

" _No_ ," Sami whines. "No it won't. I'm going to die like this. Right in this spot, on this bed, in these clothes. It's going to fucking kill me."

"No it won't, baby. You'll be fine, it'll pass."

Sami lets out a dry sob and yet another whine, sniffling slightly as she rolls back and forth on the bed for a moment. Blair puts a hand on her knee to stop her.

"I don't want these stupid ovaries, oh my god. Guys are so fucking lucky," she mumbles miserably, curling up tighter. "I hate this so much."

Blair sighs and slips her feet out of her ballet shoes, shrugging her jacket off and setting it aside before crawling around Sami and laying behind her. She pulls her girlfriend back against her chest, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the back of her neck with a soft shushing noise.

They lay like that for an indefinite amount of time, Blair murmuring sweet nothings in Sami's ear while Sami whimpers and whines and groans miserably. They reach a point where they slip into silence, Blair's face nuzzled into the crook of Sami's neck as they cuddle contentedly. 

Blair loves having this with Sami, loves being able to lay in such a comfortable silence with no pressure to make conversation or get up and do things. She loves talking with Sami, but she really loves their silence, too. She loves holding her in her arms, being there for her when she needs her and knowing that Sami would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

She's dozing lightly, her limbs sleep-heavy and her eyelids drooping, when Sami's cramps hit her again full-force.

"Fucking kill me now, _fuck!_ " Sami yells, kicking her feet out again and thrashing angrily on the bed. She almost hits Blair in the nose, hitting her shoulder instead as Blair pulls back quickly, but Sami's too distracted by the pain in her stomach to notice.

She slumps back into the bed with a groan a moment later, hugging her legs to her chest again, and Blair's there instantly, cuddling her to her chest once again and murmuring comforting words in her ear. She holds her close, peppering chaste kisses over her shoulder and neck, rubbing her knee soothingly to keep her calm.

"Blair, it hurts," Sam whimpers, pressing back into her girlfriend's chest.

Blair tightens her arms around her instantly and makes soft shushing noises into the back of her neck. "I know, baby," she whispers quietly, stroking her thumb over her leg. "It'll be okay, Sami, it'll pass. I promise."

"It _hurts_ , though."

Blair sighs and nuzzles Sami's neck, a million more comforting words on the tip of her tongue.

It's going to be a long week.


End file.
